


Can you read my mind?

by anqis



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, e forse non finisce qui, joshler - Freeform, leggere fics dei tøp in inglese e scrivere in italiano fa strano e fa schifo ma ci ho provato okay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/anqis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sei facile da innervosire"<br/>"Scusa"<br/>"Non dovrei approfittarne"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you read my mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, ciao.  
> 
> 
> Penso sia da marzo, da quando ho deciso di scaricare l'intera discografia della band per accompagnare le lunghe ore di viaggio per la Germania che ascolto solo e dico solo loro canzoni? Credo di aver visto ogni intervista possibile e di aver soprattutto letto ogni fics presente su questo sito (non scherzo, aggiorno ogni giorno la prima pagina nella speranza di qualcosa di nuovo), quindi non poteva che venire spontaneo scrivere qualcosa su di loro (il che non è vero perché è difficile da far schifo, soprattutto perché in inglese è tutt'altra storia (battuta) e veramente in italiano perde, ma comunque)? Un tentativo poco determinato il mio, però è okay? Spero. Potrebbe seguire qualcosa, pensavo di creare una serie nel caso decidessi di scrivere ancora di loro. Niente, il titolo si riferisce alla canzone dei The Killers che ho messo in ripetizione durante la stesura e che, come sapete, cita Tyler nell'intervista migliore di sempre (è inquietante se dico di averla scaricata come audio? l'intervista intendo, yup). Non c'è altro.  
>  Buona lettura, fatemi sapere!

 

 

"Hey, Josh."

Si volta alla pressione di una mano sulla spalla, riconoscendo a stento la voce di Mark, soffocata dal brusio di sottofondo e dalla musica elettronica che si arrampica sulle pareti della stanza come sbarre invisibili di una gabbia. Non distingue i lineamenti del suo viso, se non le ciocche disordinate che, umide, aderiscono alla fronte e alle tempie sudate. Josh risponde goffo all'abbraccio amichevole, chiedendosi quanto sfatto debba apparire lui agli occhi dell'altro.

"Hey, come va?" domanda, appoggiando nuovamente la schiena contro lo stipite della porta della cucina, dove ha pensato di sostare nel tentativo di concedersi un attimo di tregua - molto breve - tra la confusione della festa (se così può definirsi un numero indefinito di ventenni alla ricerca di una scusa per non coricarsi a letto prima delle nove) e la calma delle stoviglie.

In risposta, Mark si stringe nelle spalle e la maglietta rossa e stretta che indossa gli aderisce con maggiore presa alla pelle calda e sudata. "Non male" dice, superandolo e guardandosi attorno. Con gli occhi piccoli ispeziona il bancone ed i piani della cucina, dunque rivolge di nuovo lo sguardo sulla sua persona. "Sai dove sono le birre?"

Josh si limita ad indicare con il mento il frigorifero verso il quale si avvia subito l'altro ragazzo con uno sospiro. "Certo, Mark, dove se no?" dice tra sé e sé. Illuminato dalla luce artificiale e nascosto dall'anta dell'elettrodomestico da cui estrae due birre, gli chiede se ne vuole una.

Josh scuote la testa, realizzando di non poter essere visto solo quando Mark solleva la testa e lo guarda: gli mostra il bicchiere di plastica che stringe nella mano destra e ribadisce "No, grazie" nel tentativo di rimediare all'errore ridicolo.

Mark non sembra preoccuparsi ed annuisce. "Scusa, sono poco lucido al momento" spiega mentre rovista tra i cassetti alla ricerca di un apribottiglie. Josh lo assiste subito e con una forchetta recuperata sul ripiano svita il primo tappo. "Grande amico" esulta con una pacca sulla spalla, porgendogli subito l'altro collo di bottiglia. Josh sorride soltanto. "Comunque, al momento non riesco pensare ad altro che non sia spaccare questa bottiglia sulla testa di Tyler."

Josh ridacchia, coprendosi istintivamente la mano con il dorso di una mano in un gesto abitudinario. "Perché?" domanda, curioso, appoggiandosi con i gomiti al granito lucido dell'isola. "Tyler?"

Mark appoggia a sua volta i palmi aperti sul ripiano. "Tyler, il mio amico. Hai presente il cantante della band, i _Twenty one pilots_?" e Josh ad essere sincero non si ricordava né del nome della band, né del nome del cantante, ma c'è l'eco di una canzone e di una voce che ancora risuona chiaro tra le pareti della sua testa. I polpastrelli cominciano a incontrare il granito del bancone secondo un ritmo familiare. Mark continua a parlare, senza aspettare conferme: "Ecco, adesso sono un duo. Il batterista ha mollato ed è un mese? Sì, un mese che Tyler continua a crogiolarsi nel dolore. Quindi da buon amico quale sono, ho pensato bene di trascinarlo a questo schifo di festa, sperando di tirarlo su di morale. Ovviamente la drammaticità di Tyler è capace di deprimere chiunque - compreso me."

Josh sorride di sottecchi e non commenta, perché pensa di capire un po' la posizione del cantante. Nelle sue giornate più difficili, cerca anche lui sollievo nella solitudine, anche se non si direbbe perché Josh Dun è sempre in compagnia, ma tipo sempre. Comunque un mese è forse un po' fuori dai tempi e Mark ha tutto il diritto di preoccuparsi per il suo amico. Quindi "Beh, dai. Almeno c'è l'alcol" tenta di dire, solidale.

Al che Mark solleva di scatto il viso e fa scontrare il pugno con la superficie del bancone. "Non potevi dire di meglio, amico" replica stringendole forte le dita attorno alla sua spalla e con un grande sorriso, lo saluta con l'ennesima pacca sulla schiena.

Rimasto solo, Josh sorride alle punte delle scarpe, mentre si massaggia inconsciamente il punto colpito.

 

 

 

La lancetta ha appena superato la mezzanotte di sette minuti e Josh sente già il sonno pesargli sulle palpebre. Vorrebbe giustificarsi, spiegando che la notte prima ha fatto le ore piccole e che si è dovuto comunque svegliare presto, ma la verità è un'altra: non solo non ha obblighi mattutini (sua madre tende a viziarlo un po'), ma quel giorno il suo turno al negozio è stato anche rimandato per la poca affluenza di clienti. Non ha scuse.

Sforzandosi, reprime contro la spalla l'ennesimo sbadiglio e si costringe a focalizzare lo sguardo su qualcosa o su qualcuno. Si sta contando le dita ed è arrivato all'anulare, la quale unghia è dipinta di smalto viola - quando è successo? - che il divano affonda sotto il peso di un altro corpo e il posto accanto al suo è stato dunque occupato. Josh si irrigidisce impercettibilmente e non si volta, cominciando a picchiare la suola della scarpa destra contro il pavimento. Quando se ne accorge, si morde l'interno della guancia: dannata ansia sociale.

Tuttavia, si rilassa poco appena comprende che la scelta di sederglisi accanto non si deve ad alcun interesse nei suoi confronti, ma al puro caso. Sorride con il viso chino, pensando di non essere l'unico a risentire delle ore trascorse. Continua comunque a fissarsi le punte delle Adidas, riflettendo sull'agire.

Quando nella sua visuale compaiono un braccio ed una spalla che si sporgono nel gesto di appoggiare un bicchiere di plastica gemello del suo sul tavolino di fronte, Josh si concede di sbirciarne il profilo e oh, "Tyler."

Ad eccezione della voce che ancora adesso canta nella sua testa, Josh non è sorpreso di essersi dimenticato del suo aspetto perché Tyler ha dei lineamenti molto comuni: delicati e morbidi, ma pur sempre comuni a partire dai capelli di un semplice castano scuro che alla luce della stanza sembrano neri agli occhi di cui adesso nemmeno distingue il colore. Occhi che adesso lo fissano, interrogativi.

Deve aver pronunciato il suo nome ad alta voce, perché il ragazzo lo sta osservando con un sopracciglio alzato come se stesse aspettando che prosegua. Josh si maledice e spera veramente che la luce della lampada alle spalle di Tyler sia abbastanza debole da nascondere il calore che sente diffondersi sugli zigomi. Tyler continua a fissarlo in silenzio, studiandolo con scrupolo. "Ci conosciamo?" chiede dopo qualche secondo.

Josh stringe le dita callose attorno il ginocchio, aderendo i polpastrelli alla struttura familiare ossea. Riconosce la lunga cicatrice bianca che gli ha lasciato un'acrobazia in skateboard azzardata. "Ehm sì. No. Nel senso" si obbliga a prendere un lungo sospiro. "Io ti conosco. Sono venuto ad un tuo concerto. Ma tu no, tu non mi conosci - almeno credo. Sono Josh."

Si sente un'idiota, ma la sensazione fastidiosa che gli attanaglia lo stomaco comincia a smorzarsi come i lineamenti dell'altro ragazzo si piegano in un'espressione più gentile. Tyler gli regala un sorriso timido, sollevando appena le guance. Josh ricambia senza riflettere.

"Hey, grazie per esere venuto" gli dice, abbassando lo sguardo e ha delle ciglia lunghe, osserva. "Come sei arrivato a noi?" domanda poco dopo e nonostante tenti di nascondere l'orgoglio - che invece di raddrizzargli le spalle magre e sottili, gliele curva come se quasi se ne vergognasse - è evidente.

"Mi aveva invitato Chris. Lavoravamo insieme al _Guitar Centre_ " spiega ed è nell'esatto momento in cui termina la frase che si rende conto dell'errore.

Il volto di Tyler sembra come bloccarsi, colpevoli di una smorfia che subito reprime forzatamente. "Il traditore" lo sente mormorare con gli occhi fissi sull'orribile vaso cinese adibito a portaombrelli dall'altra parte della stanza.

Josh si fa piccolo nello spazio tra il bracciolo e la spalla dell'altro: preferirebbe tanto essere inghiottito dalla gommapiuma del divano. Apre bocca e sta già cercando le parole per scusarsi del poco tatto, ma quelle si perdono presto tra le corde vocali della sua gola quando si accorge dello sguardo di Tyler fermo su di sé. Josh si morde forte il labbro inferiore e si obbliga a rispondere con la medesima intensità, nonostante l'istinto gli suggerisca di fare l'opposto. Per poco perché Tyler sembra decidere di liberarlo da quel contatto e abbassa le palpebre sugli occhi. Quando solleva le ciglia lunghe sta sorridendo contro il palmo della mano che gli regge il mento.

"Sei facile da innervosire" osserva e Josh sente di nuovo quel calore invadente sugli zigomi e sulle punte delle dita. C'è una nota gentile nelle parole. Non è una critica, piuttosto una semplice affermazione. "Scusami" aggiunge, distogliendo l'attenzione dalle mani di Josh, adesso premuto sotto le cosce in un gesto familiare. "Non dovrei approfittarne" sembra dire a se stesso.

Insieme a quel sussurro a Josh non sfugge l'accartocciarsi dei suoi lineamenti. Legge un rimprovero nel modo in cui china la testa, nascondendo il profilo alla luce della lampada, nell'arrendevolezza con cui le braccia cadono sul grembo e nel silenzio che si insinua tra di loro come nebbia.

Non parlano per dei minuti e se le sue spalle si rilassando, Josh sente di trattenere il respiro. Si costringe ad ingoiare una boccata d'aria e con sollievo accoglie la voce di Tyler che riprende la parola.

"Continuo a volergli bene come ad un fratello" sta dicendo, mentre avvicina il bicchiere di plastica alla bocca.

Josh tossisce. "A Chris?"

Tyler annuisce. "Sì, gli devo tanto e sono anche sorpreso di quanto tempo sia riuscito a starmi dietro" spiega, passandosi una mano tra i capelli (Josh crede di aver colto un impercettibile tremore, ma deve essere stata solo una sua impressione). "Sapevo che mi- ci avrebbe lasciati. Era questione di tempo, ma sai com'è" e questa volta Josh non ha paura di incrociare le sue pupille, appena più scure delle sue, perché pensa di capirlo almeno un poco. "Ci speri sempre."

Si guardano senza dire una parola. Tyler sembra tentare un ennesimo sorriso per ringraziarlo forse di averlo ascoltato, di non essersene andato quando poteva; agli occhi di Josh sembra stia per piangere. È forse per questo motivo che, nonostante il calore che ancora sente gli scotta la pelle, le nocche bianche strette fino a sbiancare e il tallone che non ha smesso un'istante di picchiare contro il pavimento, Josh pensa bene di chiedere "Vuoi venire da me?"

Okay, forse non era il modo migliore di proporlo perché Tyler ha spalancato gli occhi e "No! No, nel senso- nel senso che stavo pensando di andarmene e non so, tu sembri stanco, così stanco e a casa mia c'è un divano più comodo e potremmo uh, ti va una partita a _Mario Kart_?" forse era meglio restare a casa e dormire alle nove.

Invece no, forse ne è valsa la pena di uscire, perché Tyler adesso lo fissa e di nuovo sorride, ma questa volta con gli occhi che si stringono e nuove rughe di espressione agli angoli degli occhi che si svelano. Allora Josh non può che chiedersi come possa essersi ricordato di quella voce che ancora grida, grida aiuto nella sua mente, ma non del suo viso: di quei capelli che sembrano morbidi al passaggio di dita nervose e di quei occhi di un marrone che a volte sembra nero e alla luce della lampada si colora di calore. E deve essersi incantato come tante volte gli capita, perché una mano si posa sul suo ginocchio e Tyler lo sta richiamando.

"Josh? Josh."

"Sì."

"Ho detto che va bene."

"A cosa?"

Tyler ridacchia e si preme il palmo della mano aperta contro l'occhio, strofinandolo. "Allora non solo l'unico che ha sonno. Pensavo di non avere più l'età per questo genere di feste" sospira, spingendosi sulle ginocchia sporgenti. Osservandolo da seduto, Josh realizza che forse lo supera di qualche centimetro. Eppure sembrava così piccolo su quel palco e adesso sul divano; ma mai piccolo come si sente lui quando l'altro gli porge la mano con un ghigno sulla bocca. "Ho detto che va bene per _Mario Kart_. Ma ti avverto: sono un mostro in _Mario Kart_."

Josh non indugia altri secondi prima di affermare la sua mano e scoprire che nessuno dei due sta tremando.


End file.
